random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Miroir's World/Wisp Visitings
Transcript (Fandom original series logo) (Recap of last episode) Miroir's World Created by: KirbiMiroir Developed by: KirbiMiroir and PixelMiette (Ceodore is seen waking up to his alarm clock. After turning the alarm clock off and waking up, Ceodore realises that the clock shows 6:00) Ceodore: N-No... it's too... early... (Ceodore looks through the window to the next room, noticing that the bed is empty) Ceodore: He must have woken up earlier than me... (Cut to outside Room 12417. Ceodore heads down to the breakfast bar. Then, cut to the breakfast bar where Sayaka and Mallow are chilling, only to notice Ceodore) Sayaka: Hi, is there anything you'd like? Ceodore: Is there anything that can make me less sleepy? Sayaka: Certainly. (Hands Ceodore a bowl of breakfast cereal) All of our breakfast cereal is specially heated to make it as warm as possible - perfect for waking up sleepy little boys! Ceodore: Thank you! (Heads to a table) (Terra, Locke and Celes suddenly appear) Terra, Locke and Celes: Breakfast cereal, please! Mallow: Coming your way! (hands out breakfast cereal) (More and more people come up to the breakfast bar, all asking for breakfast cereal and getting served) Mallow: Uh... Sayaka? We're running out of breakfast cereal... Sayaka: I should have seen this coming... (Meanwhile, right outside the holiday resort...) Kyoko: So why did you buy this holiday resort in the first place? Miroir: Well, I... (A gang of alien Wisps suddenly flies straight into the holiday resort, crashing into Miroir and Kyoko) Miroir: ...can't believe we just got assaulted by aliens. (Later, at Lusamine's pet care, Lusamine is seen chatting with Lillie, Lenna and Aria) Lenna: Why did you bring us here, Lusamine? Lusamine: A group of alien Wisps came to the holiday resort and are flying around like mad. Aria: Are you suggesting we should round them up? Lusamine: Yes. We will take the wisps to the pet care and look after them as well as possible. Lillie, meanwhile, will separate the Wisps into groups and take these individual groups to the school. By doing this, we can evaluate their behaviour and treat them accordingly. Lillie: And how about the hair salon? Lusamine: Aria and Lenna will manage the salon until we trust the Wisps enough to take perfect care of them... or until they get bored and leave. (At much the same time, at the school, Ceodore is seen writing notes on medieval times in his book) Chisa: ...pages eventually became squires for knights, and upon their eighteenth birthday, a squire will be made a knight... (Some alien wisps fly around the classroom, sending stationery flying and covering the blackboard in assorted colours) Chisa: (too shocked to say anything) Ceodore: Mind if I help you? Chisa: Of course not! I need all the help I can get to put the classroom back into order! (While Ceodore and Chisa put everything back where it should be, the mysterious blonde guy, seen exercising by the window, looks in and spies Ceodore. Then, cut to the pool where Lana is cleaning the mud-filled pool) Lana: Ugh... that silent blonde freak was covered in mud the last time he was swimming laps, and now the entire pool is mud central! If only I could... (The alien wisps fly into the pool and flail about like mad, cleaning out all the mud before flying away) Lana: Wh-Wh-What just happened? (Pixel enters the room) Pixel: What the flying f-front door? (Pixel sits in silence for 3 seconds) Pixel: WHAT THE HECK ARE THOSE?! Lana: Those were the alien wisps. They're visiting. Pixel: THEY'RE HORRIFYING! (Meanwhile, Miroir...) Miroir: No phone calls for now... (phone rings) Miroir: Hello, Miroir Prism, how can I help? Kyoko: It's Kirigiri. I've been spying on the blonde guy and managed to find his schedu- Makoto: Hey, Kyoko! What's up? Miroir and Kyoko: Makoto? Makoto: Oh, important phone call that I interrupted? My bad. Miroir: You can still listen in. Kyoko: Anyway, his schedule was very bizarre - wake up at 5 AM, have breakfast, exercise for 3 hours, swim laps in the pool for one hour, exercise for three more hours, have bath, have lunch, have shower, take a break for 3 hours, exercise for another 3 hours, have dinner, swim laps for 1 more hour, have bath, have shower, go to sleep. Miroir and Makoto: Talk about exercise central! Kyoko: That would explain his athletic build... Miroir: Is that every day? Kyoko: No. He has other schedules for weekends, holidays and the like, but they... they're all written in Wingdings! Miroir and Makoto: They're written in what? Kyoko: Anyway, gotta go. He could get out of the bath at any minute. (pause) Bye! (hangs up) Miroir: So, Makoto! On a different topic, how are those Wisps being handled? Makoto: Not very well. No one's managing to catch those little things! (gets dragged away by Wisps, forcing him to hang up) Miroir: Typical. Just typical. Now for security measure... (Miroir checks all the security cameras in this order - Mysterious Man's Room > Ceodore's Room > Hallway > Pool > Cafe > Cafe's Breakfast Bar > Staircase > Office > Main Lobby) Miroir: Absolutely nothing weird is going on. (Meanwhile, at the cafe, Palom and Porom come in) Sayaka: More customers! Please, tell me your order! Palom: (takes one look at the menu) I don't know. Porom: Palom! You're supposed to decide on your order BEFORE the waitress asks you! (More alien wisps fly through the cafe, only for Lenna and Aria to capture the ones who suddenly become exhausted) Lenna (to Palom and Porom): Are you hurt? Palom and Porom: No. Palom: We can't decide on what to order. Lenna: (takes the menu) Hmm... (Later, at the pet care...) Lenna: Hmm... how can we keep the Wisps in the pet care? Lusamine: Simple. My Pokemon will stop them from leaving. (sends out her Clefairy, Lilligant and Misdreavus, who start moving in a circle around all the Wisps) Aria: What's the next part of our plan? Lillie: I believe that would be the part where I take them to school. (Three Wisps are then seen at the school with Ceodore) Chisa: Farming has been around for a long time, but isn't used as much today as it was in the olden days. Ceodore (to the Wisps): Are you getting all this? You have to write it down! (The Wisps write down loads of gibberish) Chisa: I'll evaluate your grade based on how well you understood this information. (Chisa grades Ceodore's work with an A, then checks the Wisps' work and is confused) Ceodore: Th-They don't speak English, but they seem to understand it very well. I think this gibberish is another language that you'll need to translate. Chisa: Okay then... class is dismissed for the day. You may now leave. (Ceodore leaves the classroom while the Wisps wander around confused, only to crash into the mysterious man) ???: Are you hurt? (Ceodore is too dizzy to say anything, noted by the Torchics running around his head) ???: I'll take you back to your room so you can get some rest. (Meanwhile, at the cafe, Palom and Porom have finished eating and pay for their meal) Palom: I'm still really hungry. Porom: Then let's order again! Palom: How can we do that? Porom: (giggles) You know how we can do it! (the two get up and leave, change their form from 5-year-olds to 22-year-olds, and walk back into the cafe) Sayaka: Even more customers! What are you going to order? Palom: Maybe the same as last time? Porom: Yep, that'll do. (Meanwhile, Miroir's office...) Miroir: Okay, so Ceodore's unconscious and being treated by the blonde athlete, Palom and Porom are essentially cheating at the restaurant, Lenna and Aria are doing Terra's and Celes' hair... (opens up Fifty Nights at Freddy's) ...Bonnie's staying put, Chica's staying put, Foxy hasn't left the curtain... check the door lights... (A Wisp shows up right in front of Miroir, giving both of them a fright) Miroir: (brief pause) Aww, aren't you adorable? I think that I'm going to have you as a pet! (Two Kirbies are seen at the office door, concerned by Miroir's attempt to have a Wisp as a pet) (Meanwhile, in Room 12417, Ceodore has just woken up from his unconsciousness) Ceodore: Kain... w-what happened? ???: You crashed into me on your way out of the classroom and lost consciousness for about a minute. Ceodore: W-Will I be okay? ???: Of course you will. Brief unconscious is nothing White Magic can't heal. (The mysterious man leaves) Ceodore: Where are you going? ???: To the roof of the holiday resort. Care to come with me? (Meanwhile, at the cafe...) Sayaka: (Aaah! Customers are all over the place! Not to mention, Mallow's left to tend the flowers... what can I do?) (An Ultra Wormhole suddenly appears, from which all four Ultra Beasts suddenly emerge) Nihilego: Symbudshdsfiusdfhisdfseiuhfesui (We'd like to order pasta carbonara) Pheromosa: Beausksorucneuwosle (Four dishes please) Sayaka: I'm sorry, we're all out of pasta carbonara, and our chef is too busy tending to flowers! (Meanwhile, outside the holiday resort...) Ceodore: How are you going to get to the roof of the holiday resort? ???: You'll see. (grabs Ceodore's hand and jumps all the way up to a conveniently placed window ledge) Ceodore: Wow... that was amazing... (The mysterious man notices a security eye floating around the area) Security Eye: SCANNING FOR INTRUDERS... Ceodore: How are we going to avoid the security eyes? ???: Don't worry, I know what to do. (starts glowing with pink energy) Hold! (The security eye is immobilised by a magical force. Then, cut to Miroir's office where he and Makoto are spreading gossip) Miroir: Did you know that a princess in pink just booked a room in the holiday resort? Makoto: Was she blonde? Miroir: Yep. Makoto: Then would she be... (The wisp starts poking Miroir) Miroir: Alright, Yacker! I'll feed you! Just give me a minute. Makoto: Why'd you call him Yacker? Miroir: I dunno. Hey, why is one of our security eyes offline? (Miroir checks his computer and finds out that Security Eye #2 has been "immobilised by White Magic") Miroir: Oh no! This is terrible! Now our security is fluctuating! (Meanwhile, Terra and Locke are walking down a hallway...) Terra: You know how you think that I'm pyrokinetic, right? Locke: Yeah? Terra: Well, that got me thinking. Could Celes be cryokinetic? Locke: What made you think that? Terra: Well, I'm a Black Mage and she's a White Mage, and we both get along despite our opposites... Locke: I kind of get where you're coming from, but no, I've talked to her and she's NOT cryokinetic. (pause) In fact, you haven't even confirmed whether or not you're pyrokinetic yet. Terra: That's a secret! (teleports away) (At much the same time, above the holiday resort...) Ceodore: This... this is too much for me... ???: Just a little further to the roof. I know you can make it. (Cut to the cafe where Mallow has come back with an overabundance of ingredients) Mallow: Here! Sayaka: Wow, where did you get all of that? Mallow: I got it from the supermarket while you were keeping the customers waiting. Sayaka: Okay! Let's prepare and serve as quick as possible! (Meanwhile, every other Wisp is flying all over the place, crashing into anything and everything. They soon make their way up to the roof of the holiday resort) Ceodore: Th-Those... those are... ???: ...the Wisps that were flying madcap through the holiday resort? Ceodore: Yes! W-We have to stop them! ???: Ceodore, with me? (Ceodore nods. The two then start glowing with pink energy, and manage to trap the Wisps in a magical barrier) Ceodore: I never thought about using White Magic in that way before. (The mysterious man jumps down) Ceodore: Where... where are you going? ???: I'm going to take the Wisps to the pet care. You, meanwhile, need to head back to your room. Ceodore: Okay... (Later, at Lusamine's Pet Care...) Lusamine: Well, that's another day finished. Time to put the pets to... (Enter Nowi and Lissa) Lusamine: Is there anything you'd like, girls? Lissa: Well, we were going to pet the Wisps... Lusamine: I... see no problem in that! Feel free to stroke them! (Lissa strokes a Wisp) Nowi: Hey, I know! Let's play a game! Lissa: What kind of game? Nowi: I'll transform into a giant dragon and chase the Wisps all over the place with- Lusamine: No, no, no, no, NO! They've been rushing around all day and need some sleep! Nowi: Oh, okay then. (Back at Miroir's office...) Miroir: Okay, time to get to sleep after a hard day... (Makoto shows up) Makoto: Hey, Miroir! Miroir: Yes. Makoto: I never booked a room. I spent the last night sleeping on the floor. So... Miroir: If you need a place to sleep... (Miroir flicks a switch, which grinds some coffee beans up to pour coffee into a container, and once it's full, it operates a weight, turning a series of gears leading up to flicking another switch and thus opening a hidden door) Miroir: ...look no further. (takes the container full of coffee) Coffee? Makoto: N-No thanks. I'll save it for this morning! Miroir: Well... (walks into the hidden room, where we can clearly see three beds, two human-sized and one alien-sized) ...I found your place to sleep. (Makoto is too shocked to say anything) Miroir: Oh, well. At least he's not going to sleep on the floor. Which reminds me... I need to paint the floor... (Pan camera to show Yacker, who facepalms at the thought of painting the floor) (Credits play) (Post-credits scene. Peach is seen walking down a hallway with her parasol and a red Toad next to her) Peach: La la la la la la... (A gang of alien wisps can be seen in the distance) Peach: Oh? (The gang of alien wisps quickly gets closer) Peach: I wonder what- (gets caught by the stampede of wisps. When the wisps have passed, Peach is left parasol-less and Toad-less) Stop! Thieves! (the wisps are gone by this point). It's okay. I could always go to the supermarket and get some more... Category:Miroir's World